


Sing For Me Princess

by weareallstoriesintheend_3



Category: Logan Lucky (2017)
Genre: Clyde Logan x Reader - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:13:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29766378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weareallstoriesintheend_3/pseuds/weareallstoriesintheend_3
Summary: Prompt: “I didn’t know you could sing”Warnings: None really, whispers of smut
Kudos: 2





	Sing For Me Princess

You buzzed around the kitchen in a burst of energy. You’d spent days just lying on the couch consuming Netflix show after Netflix movie and you had decided it was time to face the dreaded kitchen-beast. Clyde was working at the bar till late tonight, he was always there till closing so usually you’d hear the bedroom door squeak open and 5 minutes later feel him slide his huge, warm body as gently as he could into bed. Usually unsuccessfully but you didn’t have the heart to tell him as every night he curls one arm over your body and tangles his fingers with yours, kissing your head as he thinks you are deep in dreams. With him working late this was the perfect time for you to slide about the kitchen in your PJ shorts and crop top doing more dancing that cleaning.

You found yourself, after an hour or so, doing some waltz-esque dance with the floor mop, your last job of the evening, belting out the next song on your playlist. Two –step, dip the mop, wipe the corner by the fridge, spin and- You screamed. Your heart leapt into your throat, you dropped the mop in shock feeling the plastic thwack the top of your foot within seconds. “Jesus Clyde you scared the fuck outta me” you bent down to rub the top of your foot. “Sorry darlin’” he chuckled, leaning casually against the door frame. “I was enjoying the show” he walked forwards, his metal hand reaching and dropping his keys onto the counter. You scowled up at him, hobbling slightly to the stool under the breakfast bar “A little warning next time!” “I don’t know how ya coulda heard me over all that music” he smirked, kneeling down to take your foot in his flesh hand “I didn’t know ya could sing sweetheart”

You rolled your eyes, pulling your foot out of his grasp, “I can’t, don’t be mean” as you stood up you stumbled slightly but you couldn’t go far as Clyde wide chest was there to catch you, you gave him a light smack to emphasize your point. Brushing yourself off you tried to busy yourself with the last bit of mopping. “I wasn’t bein’ mean princess, you really can – now why didn’t I know that?” he slid himself onto the stool, his wide thighs straddling each side. “You never asked” you shot him a smirk “why are you home anyway?” “Closed early, somethin’ went down ” he chuckled as you lifted your head abruptly worry flooding your face “Nothin’ to worry about, just some drunk fool caused a right mess” He ungracefully got back to his feet and sauntered over to you “Plus I get to spend more time with my girl, so I ain’t complainin’ at all”. You sigh as he takes the mop from you, you’re done anyway, and you wrap your arms around him enjoying the solid feel of him against your tired body. 

“Shower?” You ask, looking up at him through your lashes. Without a word he hoists you over his shoulder, you yelp with the movement and also the shock of cold metal gripping your side “Now you’re talkin’” he lands a heavy smack to your ass with his flesh hand and turns towards the bathroom “Maybe I can get you to sing in there for me too?”


End file.
